1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a voice mail apparatus that records a voice message from a calling party in any mail box or reproduces a voice message from any mail box and a method of controlling the voice mail apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In office buildings and business places, for example, telephone exchange apparatuses such as PBX (private branch exchange) and key telephone apparatuses have frequently been used. A voice mail apparatus is connected to such a telephone exchange apparatus and has a function, for example, to transfer an incoming call arriving at an extension from an outside line to the voice mail apparatus when the extension housed in the telephone exchange apparatus is busy or not responding because the seat is left.
The voice mail apparatus has a function, for example, to store messages from telephones in a plurality of mail boxes.
Incidentally, in the voice mail apparatus, a DSP (digital signal processor) is first notified of a reproduction instruction of a reproduction message number to reproduce a voice message. The method of recording a voice message is similar to that of reproducing one. Therefore, it takes some time before an auto gain controller (AGC) stabilizes and the rising level of a message is low.
There has been proposed a voice mail apparatus which stores a learning voice file to be dummy voice messages in a memory, and when reproducing a voice message from any mail box, reads the learning voice file from the memory to input the file into the DSP to cause the DSP to execute the AGC in the learning voice file and also mutes voice to the requesting telephone terminal before performing processing of the voice message, and after processing of the learning voice file by the DSP terminates, inputs the voice message into the DSP for processing while maintaining a processing gain of the DSP (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-174211).
However, if a difference between “a gain value when started” and “an optimal gain value to voice” is large, it takes some time even for the above voice mail apparatus before the gain value of the AGC reaches the optimal value.